Library After Dark - College AU 1
by ecntrixx
Summary: Cress is the librarian of the college library. Thorne procrastinated on his paper all day at the library and ended up falling asleep. Cress's closing up and has to get him out of there. She's tired and she's worried Scarlet's going take up Cress's half of the room. Thorne's rather hesitant, which frustrates Cress. Can get Cress get him out of the library? Or just end up banning him


You could hear the pitter pat of her feet and the squeak of the cart as she walked down each aisle. Dust flies as she put each book back on the shelves.

"French Literature...Everyone is so interested in it..." Cress mumbled, turning the corner. She let out a sigh, staring at a guy sitting at the table, she assumed who was working on school work. He didn't move though. She didn't see any words on the page. He was asleep.

Leaving the cart, she walked to the guy, who she now realized who was snoring. She poked him, hard. Nothing. She shook him. Nothing. She moved in front of him, pushing him up against the back of his chair. He had dried drool on his mouth. A puddle laid on the table. His eyelids opened, revealing his blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes...

He jumped. "Aces!" he yelled, almost falling out his chair. Cress snickered. He deserved to be startled. He shouldn't be sleeping in the library. "You scared me! You can't just scare people like that!"

Cress tried not smile and said, "Er, sir, please get up and leave. The library is closing, er, closed, I should say." She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face.

He rubbed the crust out his eyes and gave a cheeky smile. "I should get out, huh?" he replied, kicking his feet up on the table. Cress nodded, unsure of his sarcasm. "Wait... Don't I know you? Have you been to Cinder's parties? I've seen you there haven't I?"

Cress nodded, concentrating on his face. "Yeah. Cinder is my friend... I think I've seen you." She cleared her throat, averting her attention to the direction of the front doors. "You really need to go... uh, what's your name?" Cress tried everything so she wouldn't look at him. He was a very nice looking guy, but she didn't want to seem like a creep.

He looked Cress up and down, swinging his legs off the table. "It's Throne, Carswell Throne. Just call me Throne. And your name is Cress, right? Cinder told me about you. She always calls you "book junkie", but she throws your name in every once in a while. Anyways, what made you want to be a librarian?"

Cress groaned. She was getting tired of this guy already. Looks honestly can be deceiving. " _Carswell_ ," she said, with anger. She could hear him whisper "It's Throne." She rolled her eyes. "Please leave the library. I'm trying to get back to my dorm in time so Scarlet, my roommate, doesn't take up my space." She lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "Wait, Cinder tells you about me."

Throne obviously didn't hear her because he said, "Scarlet! I know Scarlet. I know everyone you know, don't I? Then again, you most likely don't have many friends. You always have your nose in a book." His smile faded. Cress's ears got red. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. I-I meant you wouldn't socialize a lot. I mean I don't— "

"It's best if you be quiet, or you'll be banned from this library. I do not care if this is closest library. Get out," Cress said, closing his laptop. She felt heat in her cheeks.

"Huh," he said, getting up. "Cinder told me you had a quick temper." He grabbed his satchel, placing his laptop and notepad in there. He slipped his pen behind his ear. He looked her in the eyes and smiled, "I now see why she told me about you." Cress blushed, scratching behind her ear. "But it would be obvious why she'd say something about me." He struck a ridiculous pose.

Cress wanted to laugh, but she scrunched up her lips. "She did not mention you one bit," she said, still trying not laugh. He looked disappointed, but most likely wasn't, and snapped his finger.

Slowly, he walked toward the door, Cress followed. She didn't plan on cleaning up. The library was never going stay clean anyways. "Sorry for being so hesitant to leave. I can be stubborn at times," he said, opening the door.

"It's ok. I'm really sorry for being so rude. I'm just tired. I've been in this place all day. Did you know being in a library makes you sleepy?" she said, just now realizing the question wasn't the smartest one.

He laughed. "I wouldn't know, Cress. Any who, it's okay. I understand you. I can get cranky when I'm tired, too." He scratched his head. "I'm pretty sure everyone does." Cress and Throne walked out the door. Cress did not expect the darkness. Throne probably didn't either. Cress, and most likely Throne had spent most of the day in the library. Cress pushed her glasses up. She looked at the moon, the crescent moon. It looked like it had holes. Holes just like her. She sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go. This was a rather odd introduction. You're a very interesting person," he said, turning to the left. Cress let out a laugh along with an unexpected snort. Thorne smiled. Cress covered her mouth embarrassed. Now she seemed more like a nerdy looser. She sighed.

"It was odd," she said, turning to the right. She exhaled sharply. "I guess I'll see you around, _Thorne_." She gave a soft smile. He smiled back. He smiled a lot. He had a great smile too. Fully turned to the right, slowly walking away.

"Stars, she's beautiful and smart," she heard Thorne whisper rather loudly. Her cheek got red. "Aces, he's handsome and…interesting," she murmured looking back at him as he walked away. She sighed. He _was_ **interesting.**


End file.
